vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:結ンデ開イテ羅刹ト骸 (Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro)/@comment-33265199-20171005215712
I've got another take on this, if anyone is interested. Kind of long, and if you're happy with the current theories you can just pass this up. My theory on this whole song sits more on the lore of Rakshasa, and this perspective is based on that. Rakshasa is a demon from India. Some of their defining features are evil, red eyes, insatiable cannibles, drink blood with their palms and shapeshifting. Just looking at that we can see a pretty close resemblance to the actual character Miku is acting. Bleeding eyes on palms, and shapeshifted into a young girl with red eyes. Perhaps even purposefully shapeshfting into a Tenome, which is a Japanese yokai. With this in mind, I'm going to suggest that the Rakshasa is actually the prostitute and the man-eating demon in this song and the patron is the corpse. Which is a little different than what the wiki up top says. So let's try to break it down, even though most of the lyrics are really cryptic and, I think purposfully, made to be interpreted many different ways. The cat and the row of wooden graves both sing, "Let's dance, little miss". In the Japanese lyrics, however, the term Oujo-san is used for little miss. You can use this term in a few different ways but it's probably not common to refer to a normal prostitute in such a way. I could be wrong about that, but it's likely used to refer to someone with respect in most cases. It's my opinion that the graves singing along with the cat is suggesting they are all either yokai or ghosts. The dead singing in the graves and the yokai cat recognize that the Rakshasa's young looking form is worthy of their respect. It's unclear whether the dead in the graves were killed by her or if both the intro verses are just meant to explain her ties to the supernatural somehow. The carp streamer line. This verse is pretty ambiguous because it points in any direction you want to believe. Skulls in the belly representing the aborted? Or literally eating the patron in typical yokai fashion? It's a weird line either way and pretty creepy. No one else cares. This line seems to match up with what the author originally stated, which was that this whole song was, "meant to depict the cruelty of innocent children." This is pretty key, because the Rakshasa is young and presumably innocent at first glance, but in reality is a cannabalistic demon. 'No one else cares, Turn a blind eye to others' misfortune' might be suggesting that everyone else believes that the Rahshasa is innocent of wrong doing while it clearly isn't true. The last couple versus are more or less wrapping up the prostitute theory. She's luring in patrons and eating them in the night, only to be hungry by dawn again. The skulls pile up and the cycle continues as long as everyone turns a blind eye. In the end it's not really supposed to be just focused on the prostitution, but rather more about the actual Rakshasa lore and how it's deeds figuratively relate to how a child's innocent appearance can very easily be a lie. Just as the Rakshasa appears innocent at first glance so can "innocent children's 'innocence' turn destructive and evil".